Our proposed NIH U54 SCCPRIR Center will be an integrated unit within the Center for Reproductive Sciences and the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences at the University of California, San Francisco School of Medicine. The purpose of the Administrative Core will be to provide administrative and clerical support for the investigators and technical staff engaged in our U54 Center's research projects and supporting cores. Day-to-day operation of the Administrative Core will involve coordinating all administrative and financial aspects of the award. In conjunction with the SCCPRIR Center Director and the Program Administrative Manager, the Department, and the Center for Reproductive Sciences, the Core will implement an operating framework to ensure that expenditures are consistent with the intent of the award and the guidelines and regulations that govern the use of funds, as well as any institutional requirements. In addition, the Core will organize Reproductive Research Day and all research meetings and presentations of our U54 investigators. The Administrative Core personnel will provide full support to the Project Directors, trainees, technical staff, and Cores in our NIH U54 SCCPRIR Center at the University of California, San Francisco.